


Drabble: Documents That Only Exist In Illyan's Head.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, List, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span><a href="http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/"><b>philomytha</b></a></span>'s prompt on <span><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fic_promptly</b></a></span>: <i>Vorkosigan, Illyan, documents that only exist in his head</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Documents That Only Exist In Illyan's Head.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Illyan, documents that only exist in his head_

  * Nine resignations, one for every time he gave Aral an ulcer.
  * His final report to Captain Negri.
  * A terrible love letter to Lady Alys that, despite himself, he can't seem to stop revising. But there's no harm in it, surely?
  * A thorough justification for how Piotr Vorkosigan's death was an accident, in case Cordelia should ever have need to request and require it of him. The old Count dies naturally before she does.
  * The formal apology for the scar Gregor received in military training, which Gregor refuses to accept and orders him to destroy.
  * The recipe for his mother's soup.




End file.
